One Last Chance
by Miss Mari-chan
Summary: COMPLETE- Inuyasha shatters Kagome's heart for the last time, and she decides to go back to her time, for good. During their time apart, however, they realize they can't live without eachother. And they decide to give love, one last chance. InuKag
1. Chapter 1: A Painful Goodbye

Hey everyone, Mari here! I have severe writers block right now, for my other story Half and Half at least. I figured writing another story would help. I'm sorry for the wait, but it's just been _**so hard**_ to come up with ideas for the other story. I guess, I sorta made a mistake with it, because I didn't put in any real plot, and I can't think of much more to do with it. I'll have the party, and then it'll pretty much be over I guess. But for now, here's **_this_** story!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… -sobs-  
  
  
  
**_One Last Chance_**  
  
**Chapter 1-** A Painful Goodbye  
  
Kagome cast her gaze to the cloud-filled sky, allowing the raindrops to mix with her tears. Why, why did it always have to be this way? As soon as her heart had healed and she allowed her to get close to him again, he had to shatter it all over again. She was now hugging her arms to her chest, rocking back and forth. "Why Inuyasha? Why?" she whimpered. Her tears were falling heavily now, streaming down her face alongside the rain.   
  
  
  
"I must leave you now Inuyasha, I have other affairs to attend."  
  
"Ki-Kikyo… do you have to go now?"  
  
Kikyo nodded, "I have to tend to the ill in my village." Inuyasha stepped forward and embraced the miko, he hated saying goodbye to her. As Kikyo's soul-catchers carried her away, it began to rain. Inuyasha headed back to the hut, it was the first time they had met without Kikyo telling him, "Do not forget, your life belongs to me." He hated having his life "belong" to someone. Sure, he cared for Kikyo, but it was obvious that they couldn't be together on earth, and all she wanted was for him to come to hell with her. He didn't understand though, why couldn't she just wait for him to finish his life on earth, and _**then**_ they could be together. Then a thought struck him, when Kikyo finally did go to rest, the remaining bit of her soul would not even **_go _**to hell… It would go to Kagome. Kagome… the very name made his heart beat faster. _'No!'_ he told himself. _'You're not supposed to love her, you're supposed to love Kikyo!'_ He was shocked by this thought, could he actually **_love_** Kagome? Sure, of course he cared for her, but he'd never thought of it as love, at least… until now. _'But what about Kikyo?'_ We can never be together on earth, and her soul will not go to hell… He could never really be with Kikyo… it was true, and now he knew… He loved Kagome…  
  
His nose suddenly caught the scent of, salt… It was mingling with Kagome's scent somewhere in the distance, which could only mean one thing. Kagome had seen him with Kikyo, and now she was crying… _'Kagome, I'm sorry I always make you cry. I promise, it's never going to happen again, just please… forgive me.'_  
  
  
  
Kagome knelt to the ground, still crying. She began violently beating her fists off the ground. _'Why? Why does he choose her over me? All she wants is his death! Can't he see how much I love him? That I want him to live?'_ She lifted her head up to look at the tree a few yards ahead of her. "Why can't he just see?!?" she shouted at nobody in particular. _'Why? Why?'_ "Why? Why?! WHY?!?" Kagome screamed it as if someone would answer her, knowing nobody would, she stood up and began to calm herself. _'I can't take this anymore, it hurts too much. I guess I only have one choice… I'm going back to my time… for good.'_ The last part of the thought shocked her, but she knew that she had to get away from Inuyasha, he continued hurting her, and she always allowed herself to forgive him, but this time, she wouldn't. He'd crushed her heart for the last time, she wasn't going to allow herself to be hurt again.  
  
She glanced up to the sky, to see that the moon was out, she must have been crying for a while. _'It's now or never, if I know myself as much as I think I do, if I stay here tonight, I'll wind up staying and allowing him to hurt me again. I have to leave tonight.' 'But what about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? Are you going to leave without saying goodbye?'_ It killed her to do so, but she knew she had to leave without even saying goodbye. She quickly resolved her problem, she'd write a goodbye letter to each of them, and leave it in Kaede's hut, they were staying there for the night, so she was sure they'd see it in the morning.  
  
She grabbed her yellow bag from where she'd dropped it when she began crying, and pulled out a notebook and a pen. She scratched out her goodbyes to her friends as best she could in the rain, shielding the notebook with her body. When she came to Inuyasha however, she squinted her eyes, as if the paper had been what was breaking her heart, and scratched out just a few characters by his name, having nothing else to say to him. She quickly re-read the note, making sure it was what she wanted to say; satisfied, she tore out the page, and folded it in half. Setting out for the hut, she looked back up to the sky and whispered, "Sayonara, minna…" (goodbye forever, everyone) "I'll miss you… some of you at least…"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha reached a small clearing in the woods. Kagome's scent was all over the place, along with the smell of salt. He bowed his head, he hated it when she cried, and all the more when it was his fault, and his fault alone. Kagome's scent was fading, she must've left a while ago. He decided she might want to be alone, and she probably wouldn't want to be by him for awhile… It wasn't the first time he had broken her heart, and every other time she had come right back to me, but this time was different… He didn't know really, how it was different, but he just sensed that it was. So he headed to the old Goshinboku tree, and settled in a branch and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Kagome walked into the hut and set the paper down towards the middle of the floor, by Sango's feet. It killed her to leave like this, but she **_had_** to go. She couldn't stand the pain of being around Inuyasha anymore. There had been few times when she thought that he actually cared about her like she did about him, but every time, she turned out to be wrong, so what was the point of loving someone who would never love you in return? She sighed quietly, and walked over to Shippo. She smiled down at him lovingly, and ran her head through the little kitsune's auburn hair. She'd miss him most of all, he was like her own child to her. She stood up again, and glanced over at Sango, her best friend. She'd been through so much and lost her entire family, and now she was leaving her. She struggled to hold back tears and turned her glance to Miroku, smiling slightly. He was such a pervert, but he was also kind, caring, and a good friend. She'd miss everyone, everyone except… She shook her head, she wasn't going to start crying here and wake up her friends, then she'd never have a chance to leave. She tightened her hands into fists and walked over to the door. She turned her glance to the note she had left in the middle of the floor, then turned and stepped out the door. "Sayonara, minna…" she whispered again. "I'll miss you all, so much." And with that, she took off running towards the well. She reached it in a matter of minutes and stopped. She turned around one last time to take her last look at the feudal era, then jumped into the well, the blue light enveloping her body, and pulling her towards the future.  
  
  
  
Okay, that was something different than my other work. It was raining when I got the idea for this, and I just thought up the line, _"Kagome cast her gaze to the cloud-filled sky, allowing the raindrops to mix with her tears."_ and I came up with the rest from there. Well, review and tell me what you think!  
  
-**Mari**


	2. Chapter 2: The Note

Hey everyone! It's me again! I read all of the reviews and I must say, I'm touched, I never thought that this story would be liked so much. Sure, I only got a few reviews, but what I did get, was really sweet. Thank you all so much for your kind words.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha isn't mine! -tear-  
  
  
  
**_One Last Chance_**  
  
**Chapter 2-** The Note  
  
Inuyasha walked quietly back to Kaede's hut, hoping Kagome would forgive him, and that he could have some time alone with her so they could work things out, but what he saw when he got back was something he'd never expected. Shippo was bawling his eyes out, clinging to Sango, while Sango seemed to bearly able to contain her own tears, with Kirara rubbing against her arm trying to comfort her. Kaede was quietly making breakfast, her mouth set in a thin line, her gaze cast downward. The last person he saw was Miroku sitting in the corner of the hut, reading a piece of paper. _'Where's Kagome?'_ he asked himself glancing around the hut; she wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Miroku, what's that piece of paper?" Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and handed him the paper, placed his hand on his shoulder for a moment as if to comfort him, then walked back to his corner. Inuyasha slowly began to read the tear-stained paper.  
  
  
  
_This is Kagome everyone, I'm writing this to you before I go. I wanted to say goodbye, but I knew that if I didn't leave right away, I could never get the heart to leave again. I'm sorry all I'm leaving is a note. I'm sure you're wondering what I'm talking about, so I guess I'll tell you why I'm leaving. While I was here, I've been hurt so many times… And I don't mean by demons. I mean my heart. It's been shattered so many times, and as soon as I've allowed it to heal, it happens all over again. You all know who I'm talking about when I say my heart's been shattered… I don't think I can bear to even write it down right now. I'm going back to my time, for good. So here I'll say separate goodbyes to all of you, my dearest friends.  
  
**Shippo-chan:** I'll miss you so much little Shippo. You're like a son to me. I love you so much, and I'd protect you with my life if I had to. I could never stay mad at you, and I don't think I ever will. If I could take you to the future with me, you can guarantee I would.  
  
**Sango-chan:** You're my best friend Sango. I know you've been through so much, and that I can never truly understand, but I will never forget what we shared. I remember all the girl-talks we had, and how you always made me laugh. I hope things will work out for you in the end, even though I'll never get to see how things turn out. Please give Kirara a pat goodbye for me.  
  
**Miroku-kun:** You were always such a good friend and listener. Even though you turned out to be a lecher sometimes…well, most of the time. You were always there for me when I needed you, and you always helped me when I was in trouble. Thank you for being there for me. I hope things work out for you in the end, too.  
  
**Kaede-san:** You're like a second mother to me, there's no doubt I'll miss you. Even though I didn't get to see you that much, I still know that you're a caring person, who's been through a lot, and you always helped me and my friends out. Thank you.  
  
**Inuyasha:** I have nothing to say to you… Don't follow me through the well.  
  
So sayonara, minna(goodbye forever, everyone). I'll miss you… Most of you at least.  
_  


Inuyasha nearly choked when he read what Kagome had written for him. He was last, there was nothing to show any care for him, like she had written for everyone else… _'I have nothing to say to you… Don't follow me through the well.'_ The words played over in his mind constantly. _'She won't miss me…'_ he thought, feeling his own heart shattering. Now he knew what he'd put Kagome through, the pain and hurt of not being wanted… Except, she was wanted, more than she'd ever know. He knew she'd only become angry with him if he followed her through the well, but it was either face an angry miko, and a few dozen 'sit's, or never see her again, without even saying goodbye… Or telling her how he felt. He couldn't take it, he **_had_** to go see Kagome. He was on his way out the door when Miroku stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't go after her just yet, she seems to be in a lot of pain and wants to be alone for awhile. Let her be for 2 or 3 days, then, go after her. And please Inuyasha… Don't hurt her anymore." The look in his friend's eyes was pleading with him, almost begging him to do as he asked. He simply nodded his head and headed for the Goshinboku, the place he normally went when he needed to think, or to just be alone.

  
  
Ok, so it was kinda short, but after all of that, I didn't want to suddenly throw in Kagome back in the future. I swear that the next chapter is going to be all Kagome back in her time, and it'll be way longer, I promise! Please give me at least 10 reviews on this chapter, and I'll have the next one out really soon! - Just tell me what you thought, ok? Ja ne.  
  
-**Mari **


	3. Chapter 3: Back In the Future

Wow, I got 10 reviews in about 1 day! - That was pretty cool, I'll be sure to update more, I never knew that this story would be so loved! LOL Well, here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, stop reminding me! -sobs uncontrollably-

****

One Last Chance

Chapter 3- Back in the Future

Kagome climbed from the well, still trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't let her family see that she was hurt, she wouldn't say anything about Inuyasha… or the Feudal Era for that matter. She'd just go on with her _'normal'_ life here in the present. Walking quickly to her room, not wanting to talk to anyone, she wiped angrily at her eyes. _'He doesn't care about me, so why should I care about him? Stop crying Kagome… It won't help anything!'_ She quietly shut her bedroom door, and stood before her mirror. Her knees were almost black with dirt, and her uniform was in desperate need of a wash. Her hair was a total mess, and her face was streaked with tears. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a clean outfit, and headed for the bathroom.

Stepping out of the shower and putting on her uniform, more thoughts began to run through Kagome's head. _'Inuyasha…'_ and that was as far as it got. "Stop it!" she growled. "There's no point in thinking about him **_at all_** he never loved you, and he never will! Just forget about him." _'But I can't…'_ The voice in her head wouldn't stop, she needed to calm down. She ran her brush through her hair, and then headed back to her room. She flicked on her radio and sat down on her bed, closing her eyes and concentrating on the words. She felt tears well up in her eyes and spill down her cheek as it played love song after love song. She reached over to flick off the radio when something new caught her ear.

Evanescence- Everybody's Fool

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself  
Lost in your lies

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool.

Kagome turned the radio off and closed her eyes, reciting the words of the song in her mind. _'That's exactly how I feel about… Inuyasha. Of course, I can never look past how much I really care about him but…' _She had to stop thinking about him, it was killing her inside, and the radio wasn't any help. _'Maybe going to Wacdnald's with Yuuka, Eri, and Ayumi would help…' _She decided it would, and walked over to her desk, where she had some money lying out. She grabbed it and walked out of her room to the phone, calling up Eri's house.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Eri answered the phone, Kagome could hear girls talking in the background.

"Hey Eri, it's Kagome."

"Oh my gosh, hi Kagome! You've been sick for so long, Yuuka, Ayumi, and I were just getting ready to come over to check up on you."

"Well, I'm feeling much better, and I thought that maybe we could go to Wacdnald's…"

"Of course, hang on a second." Eri began talking to their friends in the background, which was followed with agreements from the two. "We'll meet you there, okay?"

Kagome agreed and hung up the phone. She called out that she was leaving and walked out the door. _'I hope they don't ask me about Inuyasha… I'll probably start crying again… This is gonna be so hard… How will I ever live without him?' _"Happy, that's how!" she told herself. "Here there's no Kikyo, he can't hurt you anymore." She nodded her head agreeing with herself. _'What's wrong with me? I'm **talking** to myself. Can I possibly be that lonely without him?'_ She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts, and kept heading for Wacdnald's, completely ignoring the well-house and Gosinboku tree as she walked by them.

Ok, I know this one was kind of short, too, but it's still a little longer. And just to let you know, this is **_not_** a songfic, I just put in that song for when she was listening the radio. Please review and tell me what you think!

-**Mari**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodnight

Okay, I might or might not have Inuyasha in this chappie. It might be just Kagome again, because I'm going to have her talking with her friends and all, and there might be a few flashbacks… I'm not sure. Okay, just read and find out! LOL

Disclaimer: You know, it's pretty cruel to keep making me think about not owning Inu-chan, so stop! -cries- Inu-chan!!!!!!!

****

One Last Chance

Chapter 4- Goodnight

Kagome arrived at Wacdnald's to see her friends saving their usual table for her. "Hey guys…" she said weakly, it was still hard for her to talk without crying, so she figured she'd try to pass it off as a cold… They had thought she was sick after all! She frowned slightly at the thought of lying to her friends, and began to consider telling them about the well. _'No! You can't tell them, they'll think you're crazy. Even if they are your friends, you can't tell anyone, then tons of people will be flocking to the well, and somebody might even have it destroyed.'_ She winced, she hated lying to her friends, but she was right. _'Wow, what's wrong with me… Am I a schizo? No… you're just answering your thoughts Kagome, get a hold of yourself!' _The whole time she was having her little 'inner conversation' her friends were staring at her with a look of concern crossing their faces. "Kagome… are you alright? Maybe you should go back home and rest…" Ayumi said it sadly, and Eri and Yuuka just nodded their heads. It was so hard on them, their friend being so sick all the time, she'd been sick almost all the time since her 15th birthday. Kagome snapped her head up. "No, no I'm fine you guys, I was just thinking about…" her mind went blank, what could she tell them she was thinking about? She didn't want to bring up the subject of Inuyasha, and she couldn't say the feudal era… "About how I've hardly seen any of you lately, I've missed you guys so much!" Her friends looked at her questioningly, but seemed to buy it, after all, they knew that if it had anything to do with that guy of hers, she wouldn't want to talk about it. "We've missed you, too, Kagome," Yuuka said sliding over for Kagome to sit down.

'I wonder how the others are doing right now… I bet Shippo's crying, Sango's close to, and Miroku's sitting around trying to be strong… And Inuyasha…' Kagome shook her head, trying to stop the oncoming tears, but couldn't. "I-I've gotta go!" and with that she took off out the door. Not stopping at her friends worried voices, she just kept running. _'Even when he's not here, he still manages to break my heart… How am I ever going to get on with my life like this?'_ Kagome came to a park, and sat down on a bench and just stared into the distance, letting her tears flow freely, not caring if anybody saw. _'Inuyasha… why do you torment me like this?'_

Inuyasha came down from the Goshinboku tree to eat lunch with the others, he didn't seem to notice though, it was just out of habit. He hadn't seemed to notice anything for a while, all of his senses seemed to be numb, and he knew why. _'It's because of you Kagome… Kami, I want to see you so much, to tell you how sorry I am…'_ He looked up from the ground as he walked into Kaede's hut, Shippo was clinging to Sango's shoulder, in silent tears, with Sango half-heartedly stirring her cup of soup, she seemed to be thinking about something… Most likely Kagome. Miroku sat in the same corner he had been in that morning, eating quietly, staring into nothing. As Inuyasha stepped in, they all looked up hopefully, but then turned their gaze away from him. Kaede walked into the room and handed Inuyasha a cup of soup, then left to continue gathering herbs behind the hut. Inuyasha sat down on the opposite side of the hut as Miroku, and began to eat, staring at the others. _'Why isn't anybody talking to me?'_ he thought glancing around. _'I never did anything to them…'_

They all sat, for what seemed like forever to Inuyasha, when Sango finally spoke up. "She left because of you, you know…" A pained expression crossed Inuyasha's face. Standing up, he left the hut calmly. Normally, he would have gotten pissed off and started screaming in their faces, instead he just left, still pretty numb to his usual self. He walked over to the well, and stared up into the sky, watching the sunset, the sky a canvas, smudged with purples, oranges, and pinks. "The new moon will be tomorrow, maybe I should go see Kagome then, we seem to get along better when I'm in my human form…" He nodded his head, "Yes, I'll go tomorrow… Goodnight Kagome… Please forgive me… I-" he stopped speaking, not wanting to make himself jump into the well right then. _'I love you…'_

Kagome found herself back at the shrine, watching the sunset. The sky was beautiful… She remembered when she was little, longing to become part of the sky, just so she could be so beautiful. _'But that was before I knew what love was… Before I knew how beautiful that could be…' _A tear rolled down her cheek. "Love?" She walked into the wellhouse and looked down into its empty depths. _'If this is what love is… Then they weren't kidding when they said love hurts…I miss him so much… but I can't go back, I'll be hurt again.' _Sitting down on the side of the well, she looked back into it, this time as if it was a person. "If only he loved me instead of Kikyo," she spat the name out as if her mouth was filled with a vile taste. "If I'm supposed to be her reincarnation, you'd think he'd love me, too…" A tear spilled into the well. "Goodnight Inuyasha… I-" her voice broke as a sob escaped her throat. "I love you…" She added in a whisper.

Aw! How sad? I guess I did wind up putting Inuyasha in this chappie. Well, I guess they're going to be re-united in the next chappie, huh? I wonder how it'll go…

-**Mari**


	5. Chapter 5: Missing Eachother

Uh… this chapter's coming out pretty fast, I had nothing to do today since Adult Swim changed the schedule yet **_again_** so I have to wait an extra hour for Inuyasha to come on. So not fair.

Disclaimer: Uh… Inuyasha's not mine, I don't wanna talk about it… -sob-

****

One Last Chance

Chapter 5- Missing Eachother

Kagome woke up and glanced at the clock, 7:14. The last night was a blur, she had sat at the well crying for a little while after saying goodnight to Inuyasha, then she had just come straight up to her room and gone to bed. _'Despite all he's put me through… I still love him…'_ She kept asking herself the same question, only to answer the same way each time. _'Will I go back? No… he'll only hurt me again, there's no point.'_ A tear slid down her cheek, she had to stay, she couldn't go back, he'd crush her heart so there'd be nothing left… She wiped her eyes and stood up to get dressed, and flicked on the radio for something to concentrate on.

Evanescence- My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me.

Kagome reached over and angrily turned off the radio, but a sob escaped her throat, and soon, she found herself hugging her knees, rocking back and forth, crying her eyes out. _'Inuyasha… I love you so much… Why can't you stop hurting me?'_ Kagome cried for what seemed like forever, then stood up, wiped her eyes, and put on a uniform. _'I can always go back… at least then I'd have some people to comfort me, that actually understand what I'm going through.' _Kagome considered the thought, at least she'd have Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and even Kirara to be there for her. _'I'll go back… Tonight, but first I have to get through the day.'_

Kagome zoned out in her last class, blah blah blah Kyoto blah blah blah Tokyo. Sheesh, did class have to be so boring? She began thinking of what she'd do when she went back to the feudal era tonight, it would be hard, of course, but maybe she could make up with Inuyasha. Maybe she could tell him how she really felt…

"Higurashi." Kagome came out of her daze to realize that everyone was leaving, class was over. She walked over to Sensei Yoshimoto. "Yes, Sensei?" Her teacher nodded kindly, "You've been gone quite a bit Miss Higurashi, how have you been handling your illness?" Kagome remembered that her grandfather had been making up fake illnesses for her since she was in the feudal era so much. "Oh, I'm doing quite fine, thank you," she said with a smile. Sensei Yoshimoto just smiled and handed her a stack of assignments that she'd missed. "I'll give you a few weeks to finish all of these," he remarked kindly. "Go on now, school is over." Kagome bowed her head, "Yes, goodbye Sensei." And with that she took off out the door, in a hurry to get home. She was going to do some of her assignments, get packed, eat dinner, and go back to the feudal era. _'I hope nobody's mad at me…'_

Inuyasha paced the ground near the well impatiently, waiting for the sun to set. Miroku and the others had no idea that he was planning to go to Kagome's time tonight, they knew that he'd be staying away from them… He always did on the nights he became human. _'Come on you damn sun, **set**!' _As he was pacing however, he didn't sense the presence behind him.

"Inuyasha," a woman's voice spoke. "Why are you wasting your time waiting for that pathetic excuse of a reincarnation?"

"Ki-Kikyo?" Inuyasha breathed whirling around. "What are **_you_** doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I never came to the understanding that you **_didn't_** want me around," she replied coldly.

"Look Kikyo, I-I don't…"

"You don't what, Inuyasha?"

'Dammit, this is harder than I thought it would be… How the hell do I just come out and tell her?'

"Kikyo, you never loved me for who I was, you wanted me to change, and you don't want me to be happy and live…" he shook his head trying to clear his mind. "But Kagome… she does, and I'd rather have someone who loves me for who I am."

The look on Kikyo's face was one of regret, and one of hate. "So be it. Go then, and waste more of your time on **_her_**." She spoke with a tone of disgust, as if saying Kagome would kill her on the spot… If she wasn't dead already, that is. (haha! screw you Kikyo!) Her soul-catchers came and lifted her in the air, carrying her away from Inuyasha once again, for what should be the last time.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt the changes of becoming a human. He grabbed a lock of his hair and, sure enough, it was black, and his hands were claw-free. "Finally," he whispered looking at the well. _'Here I come Kagome… Please forgive me.' _And with that, he dove into the well.

Kagome sat outside the wellhouse with her bag sitting by her feet. She had packed it full of ramen, in an attempt to win Inuyasha's heart. It was pretty sad, but it was one of the only things she could think of to do. Finally the sun set, and she walked into the wellhouse, and jumped into her portal to the feudal era. She closed her eyes as she traveled through time, but met something solid, sooner than she had expected. "Oof," came the response of what she hit. She opened her eyes, and all she had in her vision was red. Looking up, she saw black hair, and violet eyes, filled with hurt. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

Ok, well there you go! That one's pretty long, 3 and ¾ pages in Microsoft Works. - Um, ok, I'm kinda confused here. They ran into each other while they were going through time, so their not in anybody's time. Which time should they come out in? You can just review and tell me. And yay, I dissed Kikyo! LOL Also, I know I said this wasn't a songfic, but I just got the Evanescence CD, and I was listening to it, and I just thought that _My Immortal_ would fit in okay, sorry if there was any confusion!

-**Mari**


	6. Chapter 6: Together

Sorry this chapter took **_so_** long to come out! I got a little writers block, and I had to reboot my computer so I couldn't write anything without losing it. Plus, my friend had an IY party! Yay! That was fun. Anyways, this chapter's finally out. Here you go!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine… But Miroku soon will be… -evil laugh-

****

One Last Chance

Chapter 6- Together

Kagome looked up into his face as they hit the bottom of the well. "Inuyasha?" she repeated, this time a little bit louder. Inuyasha stared right back at her, a gentle look crossing his face. _'She was coming back to us…'_ Kagome kept looking into the depths of his amber pools. They were filled with regret, hurt, sorrow, love… She shook her head, her mind had to be playing tricks on her.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" _'Why would you possibly be coming to my time…' _Inuyasha looked to the ground. "Kagome…" _'Damn it, now this won't be so easy… I'm just so happy to see her though, I have to tell her before she decides to stay here…' _"Um… Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped mid-sentence as Inuyasha reached out and wrapped her in a hug. "Kagome… I thought you were never coming back…" Kagome blinked. _'I was going to tell him… But how?' _Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I had no intention that you wanted me to come back…" she whispered shaking her head.

"No… no Kagome, don't cry." Kagome gasped as she was pulled closer towards him. Somewhere she had always wanted to be… where Kikyo always was. She tried to fight back the tears, but failed. Sobbing into his chest, she allowed him to comfort her, even though it was him that had been causing the pain for so long. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. Surprised, Kagome looked up, stopping her tears for a moment. When they began to flow again, Inuyasha wiped them away, gazing into her eyes. His voice came full of sorrow and guilt, "Kagome… Please stop crying." Gazing into his violet eyes, she hiccupped, but her tears stopped.

"Inuyasha? Why are you here?" His eyes glistened in the dim light of the well. Kagome shivered slightly in the cool night air, but shook it off. "Kagome I-" Inuyasha began to say, but cut himself off, and stooped his head down and kissed Kagome lightly.

Kagome froze in shock at Inuyasha's actions. _'Did he just **kiss** me?'_ She finally shook herself out of her shock and kissed him back, something she had always wanted to do, but… Kikyo had always been the one to deprive her of having Inuyasha. She tensed at the name, but soon relaxed in the hanyou's arms.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and pulled back. "Kagome…" he whispered softly. All he'd been able to say since they'd bumped into each other in the well was her name. He gazed down into her eyes, trying to think of what to say. When he finally thought of something to say though, she spoke up.

"Inuyasha… I… Why- What about… Kikyo?…" the words tumbled out of her mouth, it was nothing like she'd been planning to say to him, but she couldn't help it. She was confused… Hadn't he just shattered her heart the other day? And now here they were, sitting in the bottom of the well…

Inuyasha tensed up at hearing the name, he hadn't wanted to bring the subject of Kikyo up… But there really was no way of avoiding it. He reached out and pulled Kagome against him again and held her tightly, as if she might disappear if he let go. "She means nothing to me now… Kagome… Please forgive me… for being so blind." He loosened his grip in order to gaze down into her eyes. _'Kami, I love her eyes…'_

Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she knew it wasn't easy for Inuyasha to do what he was doing, especially because of how she had acted towards him, showing no signs of forgiveness. She nodded her head and buried her face in his red robes. _'Kagome…' _Inuyasha once again said her name, but only to himself, and wrapped his arms tightly around the schoolgirl's figure and held her. _'I won't hurt you again… Not ever, and I promise to never let anyone hurt you either.'_

Kagome and Inuyasha sat together in the well for a good hour before the sun finally rose and Inuyasha could easily get out of the well. Climbing onto his back Kagome smiled to herself, she finally had the one thing she had always wanted. "I'm just going to get some food, clothes, and medical supplies for us and then we can go back alright?" she whispered, it was still early morning, and everyone was still asleep, so she had to be quick, and quiet. She ran up to her room and grabbed her yellow bag and started throwing changes of clothes into it, then headed towards the bathroom to get medical supplies.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed on top of his chest, giving him a 'bad boy' look. He watched Kagome as she quickly moved down the hallway with her bag, kami, he hadn't noticed how much he really cared about her. "Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice called from the bottom of the stairs waking him from his stupor. He leapt down the stairs to where Kagome was standing, struggling with her bag, which had tripled it's usual size. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "How long are you planning on staying with us?" Kagome smiled at him, "Oh, a while…" She then again had to grip her bag tighter and hoist it up onto her shoulders. "Here," Inuyasha offered holding out his hand to take the bag from her. Kagome smiled gratefully and handed it to him, since when had he been this helpful to her? They walked out to the wellhouse a bit awkwardly and jumped into the well. When they finally came out of the well, they kept walking in an awkward silence, until Inuyasha reached out and wrapped an arm around Kagome… Then the silence wasn't so awkward. _'Thank kami I gave it one last chance…'_

****

THE END

Ok… so there you go. I'm sorry that chapter took so long to come out! I got into kind of a slump. But now that this is done, I'm either going to start working on Half and Half again. (finally) Or I'll start writing a new ficcy I've got stuck in my mind. It's called Fate's Curse, and it's all about when Miroku was a kid, struggling with the wind tunnel. - Please review and tell me how you liked the ending!

-**Mari**


End file.
